First Week Back at McKinely  Monday
by Mini Brittany
Summary: Its senior year for the New Directions but what will happen the first week back?


First Week Back at

Mc Kinely

Monday

As Rachel Berry walked confidently down the hallway in her brand new lime green sweater (with a red star on it, of course) and matching skirt and shoes she couldn't help but feel good. New school year. New start. And now that this was her last year at Mc Kinely before she leave Lima, Ohio forever and spends her life where she belongs, onstage! Even though it was only the 1st day Rachel still felt as though she was one step closer to broadway. Rachel walked up the hall towards Finn who was texting someone on his phone.

**Rachel's POV**

Wow Finn looks super cute today I wonder who he is texting…I wont ask him he'll think I'm to nosey and clingy and we've only been dating for the summer holidays but it wasn't too serious..but ,wait should it have gotten serious? I mean we were only hanging out a lot nothing serious..so is he my boyfriend or not? I better ask him so that I can update my facebook status so that everyone(aka: Quinn Farbray) knows me and Finn are and item.

**Finn's POV**

"Hi Finybear!"

"Oh, hey Rachel"

BEEP!

"Sorry 1 sec"

"It's okay"

Another text from Quinn

**Tell Her now! Quinn xx**

**OK OK! I have 2 tell her gently otherwise she'll quit glee club again! **

**Ok c ya at lunch xxxxxxxx and you better tell her or else!**

This is going to be bad…

"So Rach, we've been hanging out a lot… and its been fun and all but I think we should stick to being friends…or maybe just co-captions of glee club?

"What!"

God she looks upset better say something to calm her down..

"Of course we could still hang out! just there isn't going to be anything else…just friends"

Crap what've I done if she throws a tantrum everyone in glee clubs gonna take it out on me

"Oh its ok Finn. I was kinda getting bored of you anyway I was actually thinking of breaking up with you ages ago but I said I'd spare your feelings. Anyway I've got my future carrer on broadway to prepare for. Only 364 more days and I'm out of this town forever and you and me will just be a distant memory to me. But don't feel bad Finn we can still be friends"

Any she just stormed off like that! Well at least Quinn will be happy

**Rachel's POV**

Well I guess that answered my question! I didn't mean any of that at all! I love Finn! How could he just forget about me like that! I thought we had something special…unless…He has another girlfriend that's it! How could he be so thoughtless. Well 1 things for sure…

**THAT'S THE END OF FINNCHEL!**

**Quinn's POV**

"So you just told her straight up?"

"Yup"

"Finn Im so proud for once you do what I say! Now tell me exactly what you said."

"I said Rachel we can be friends but nothing more."

"WHAT!"

How could he be so idiotic? And look at his little confused face next he's gonna say as usual…

"But…What did I do wrong Quinny?"

Look right one queue! I love Finn and all but why is he so stupid!

"Finn you said that you can still be friends that means that theres still a glimmer of hope for you too still, well she thinks there is and now that your 'still friends' your still associated with her and do you seriously still want to be associated with that?"

**Rachel's POV **

Oh look theres Finn I'll go sit with him we are still friends right like he said? I wave at him that's funny he didn't wave back I wonder why? Oh crap is that Quinn sitting on his lap? OMG are they back together is that why he broke up with me? Don't look over Rachel, it seems as if you care if you look over and I don't (I so do!)

"Hey Berry!"

" What do you want?Karofsky?"

"Calm down I just wanna give you an early Christmas present, seen as you look like Santa threw up on you! SURPRISE!"

"EPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The cold humiliating slushy yet again thrown in my face. Just wait till I'm on broadway and Karfosky's kids are my biggest fans and when he finds my new phone number and trys to get some free autographs he'll just remember his cruel ways and think of what he done in shame.

**Finn's POV **

"You see Finn do you really want to be associated with that?"

"So what! In a years time we wont even remember half of these people names!

"But Finn if your known for hanging out with that troll that's gonna bring down your rep and do you want to be know as the guy not to hang out with because he brings your rep from queen bee to very loser or should I said Berry Loser."

"Ok I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do now that I'm back on the Cheerios and head cheerleader again you and me and official the 'It Couple' again! Isn't this great !"

"Yup"

But I'm not so sure. Quinn is nicer than she used to be but she has a one track mind PROM QUEEN could she really start campaigning on the first day back?

**END OF PART 1**


End file.
